


Let Me Show You Around

by CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)



Series: Crash Into Me [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil
Summary: Dean shows Crash around the bunker, ending the night in the best room of the building, his bedroom.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~She looked around in awe before walking to the bookshelves. Dean loved the unabashed pleasure in her eyes. She was such a little nerd and it was one of the things he loved about her. “Binsfeld’s Classification of Demons? I’ve only seen scans of this online!”“Oh, sweetheart, that’s just the tip of the lore iceberg,” he said, chuckling.Dean sat on the edge of one of the library tables and watched as she danced over to the shelves, picking up random books that caught her eyes and opening them. Watching her so happy reminded him of her reaction to seeing that stupid Wizard of Oz play in Vegas. He bit his bottom lip as he thought about the bar, how drunk she’d been, how he pushed away what should have been their first kiss. He stood and closed the distance between them, burying his hands in her hair and pulling her into a passionate kiss. She whined when he pulled away. “W-what was that for?”“Just always love seein’ you happy.”She smiled and looked away. “Dean.”He chuckled and pushed her into the shelf behind her. “Love makin’ you happy.”
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Crash Into Me [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1341889
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Let Me Show You Around

**Story Warnings** : self esteem sads, allusions to Crash's old eating disorder, mentions of pain!kink, slightly Dom!Dean, **18+! HERE BE SEX!! DON’T READ IF YOU’RE A YOUNG’UN!!!** oral (fem rec), spanking, unprotected sex

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Crash pulled her Ford in behind Dean’s Chevy in the bunker garage and quickly got out, marveling at the classic cars in the other parking spots. She gasped when her eyes fell on the motorcycle. “Whose is that?!” She rushed over to it. “A frickin’ Indian! Y’all don’t ride so whose is this?” she asked, running her hand over the fender.

“It was Dorothy’s. It’s a ‘33 Indian Junior Scout. Didn’t have a use for it in Oz, so...it’s just been sittin’ there for years,” Dean said, smiling at the look on Crash’s face.

“Does it run? Oh, my gods, it’s so freaking pretty.”

“It ran three years ago. Should still work.”

Sam chuckled as he passed. “Wait ‘til she sees Storeroom 3.”

“What’s in Storeroom 3?” Crash asked, her eyebrows lifted. 

“Well, come for the tour, baby, and see for yourself.” Dean offered her his hand and she took it, a bit of a blush on her cheeks as she followed him out of the garage. “I’ve been wanting you to see this place for years.”

“I’ve been imagining this place for years. Can you show me the library?!” she asked, eyes lighting up.

“Yeah, we can hit up the library first. This way,” he said, pulling her down a hallway. “This place is huge, I know, but it’s got a logical layout so it won’t be hard for you to find your way around.”

“Oh, you gonna let me run around the bunker without you?”

“You’re a grown woman. You can go wherever you want.” He licked his lips and stopped just in the mouth of the hallway leading to the War Room. She stopped and looked up at him. “I’m really happy you’re here, Crash. There’s not a lot of people...very few _living_ people who’ve been allowed here. I’m just-”

She looked down, smiling and blushing. “Thank you for inviting me, Dean. I feel special."

"You _are_ special." He leaned his head down, bumping his nose against hers before sealing their lips together. She pressed up onto her toes to deepen the kiss and he pushed her back into the wall. He pulled back, smiling at her flushed face. "Come on. This is the War Room. Light-up mystical disturbance map, giant telescope, bunch'a junk we never use in the corner there, mega library." He pointed at each as he listed them and Crash's eyes went wide with each. He smiled softly as he watched her run up the stairs into the library.

“Holy crow! Are these all lore books?!”

“No, not all of ‘em. _Most_ of ‘em are, but there’s some fantasy fiction, some straight-up spell books, some how-to manuals for electrical engineering...there’s an entire shelf of hand-written Shakespeare plays someone scribed as they were watching in the Globe hundreds of years ago.”

She looked around in awe before walking to the bookshelves. Dean loved the unabashed pleasure in her eyes. She was such a little nerd and it was one of the things he loved about her. “Binsfeld’s Classification of Demons? I’ve only seen scans of this online!”

“Oh, sweetheart, that’s just the tip of the lore iceberg,” he said, chuckling.

“Oh, my gods, Dean. It’s so awesome!”

Dean sat on the edge of one of the library tables and watched as she danced over to the shelves, picking up random books that caught her eyes and opening them. Watching her so happy reminded him of her reaction to seeing that stupid Wizard of Oz play in Vegas. He bit his bottom lip as he thought about the bar, how drunk she’d been, how he pushed away what should have been their first kiss.

He stood and closed the distance between them, burying his hands in her hair and pulling her into a passionate kiss. She whined when he pulled away. “W-what was that for?”

“Just always love seein’ you happy.”

She smiled and looked away. “Dean.”

He chuckled and pushed her into the shelf behind her. “Love makin’ you happy.” She gasped as he leaned down and started kissing her neck. He ran his hand down her body to bury it between her legs, rubbing at her through the denim of her jeans. “You’re so fuckin’ beautiful, Crash.”

She moaned and bucked against his hand, grabbing at his shoulders to keep herself upright. “Oh, fuck,” she whined.

“Oh, come on, Dean!” Sam’s voice made them jerk away from each other. “Not in the common areas!”

“Sorry, Sammy,” Dean said, chuckling as he stepped back. “Got a bit carried away. Um, let’s, uh, continue the tour?” Crash nodded.

Sam looked amused as he sat at one of the tables and opened his laptop. “Last thing we need is for Jack to see that.”

Cassie shook her head. “You’re right, Sam. We weren’t thinking about the kid and we should have been.”

“There are plenty of bedrooms,” Sam said as Dean pushed her out of the library.

“Storeroom 3 is right up here on the left. Come on.” Dean put his hand out and pushed open a door. Cassie’s eyes went wide again and her jaw dropped. “This is one big-ass room full of ‘Spell Shit’, huh?” 

“I can’t even…” She walked into the room and started gawking at the bottles and jars of spell components. “These Men of Letters were not fuckin’ around with their magic, were they?”

“Most of those jars were refilled by Sam. He’s my little Sam-witch.”

“Between the library and this room, I could spend hours-”

“I know,” Dean interrupted. “I really love watching you nerd out on this stuff. And if you want to spend hours, you totally can.”

“Really?” she asked, bending down to look at the jars on the bottom of the first shelf.

“Yeah. I gotta run to town for a beer run, so if you wanted to do a bit of exploring...you can. Just don’t open anything that you can’t identify, okay?”

Crash nodded and flopped down on the floor in front of the shelf. “Okay! Don’t be gone too long, okay?”

“Be back as soon as possible, baby.”

An hour later, he came in with a case of beer and headed for the kitchen. To his surprise, Crash was standing at the table in the kitchen with a bag of potatoes and a knife. “Hey,” she greeted with a smile.

“What are you doin’?” he asked, setting the beer on the metal island and turning to her.

“What’s it look like?” she asked.

“Looks like a guest in my home is cookin’ something.”

“Sausage hash. You guys have all the stuff so...figured I’d work my magic in the kitchen.”

“Did’ya get bored in Storeroom 3?” he asked, walking up behind her and looking over her shoulder as she diced potatoes and put them in a bowl. 

“My enthusiasm ran out of steam once you were gone...and then the fat chick got hungry so I went searching for the kitchen. You were right, this place has a completely logical layout.” 

He hummed and wrapped his arms around her, tugging her lightly back against his chest. “Look at you, bein’ all domestic.”

“You forget I’m the domestic one in this relationship? I’m the normal one.”

“Normal, my ass,” he argued softly. “Nothing normal ‘bout you.”

“Oh, hush.” She pulled away a bit to keep up her work. Dean shifted her hair off of her neck and started to kiss her skin. “Dean, you can’t distract me right now.”

“I dunno. Seems like I’m doin’ a pretty good job of it,” he whispered, nibbling on her earlobe. She set the knife down and leaned back into him. “No, no, no, baby, you gotta keep workin’.”

“I-I can’t when you’re-”

“Yes, you can. Come on,” he encouraged. “Pick the knife back up, baby.” She picked the knife back up, dicing potatoes as Dean licked and sucked at her neck and shoulder. He kept his right arm wrapped around her waist to hold her up, but he dropped his other hand to slip into the front of her jeans, fingertips dancing across her clit. “You’re doin’ such a good job, baby.”

She whimpered as she finished the last potato, her hands shaking as she scooped the potato into the bowl. “I...I gotta go to the st-stove, Dean.”

He pulled his hand from her pants and attached his mouth to her shoulder, digging his teeth in and biting her lightly. She moaned loudly and almost fell, but Dean held her up. He chuckled and stepped away. “I’m hungry now, too, Crash. So...if you need the stove, get to it.”

She took a deep breath and picked up the bowl, walking over to the stove. “You’re a jerk sometimes, ya know that?” He laughed and sat at the table as she clicked on the stovetop and set a skillet on the burner. “Here I am trying to make dinner for you and you-”

“Give you pleasure in return? How is that being a jerk?” he asked.

“Oh, shut up, you know what you did,” she muttered as she grabbed a bottle of oil and poured some into the skillet. Forty-five minutes later, she was placing plates of hash on the table. “Go get your brother and Jack.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he said with a smile.

“Hey, you didn’t have to do this,” Sam said when he walked in.

“I was bored and hungry, you had the stuff. Figured I should go ahead,” she said, taking a bite of the hash.

Jack watched Sam and Dean as they picked up their forks and started eating, and he followed their lead. “Wow, this is really good!” he exclaimed with a smile.

“Well, thank you, Jack. I’m glad you like it. My daughter doesn’t like hash. She picks out all the potatoes and just eats those,” Cassie said. 

“This really is delicious,” Sam confirmed. 

Dean expressed his delight with the food by scarfing it down quickly. “There more?” he asked once his plate was clean. She laughed and nodded, prompting Dean to jump up and rush to the skillet on the stove.

“Where does he put it all?” Cassie asked. Sam just shook his head. “That’s so unfair. Eats like that, doesn’t gain a pound...I’ve been dieting off and on my whole life and I’m a whale.”

“Hey!” Dean shouted through a mouthful of potatoes and sausage. “Don’t talk about yourself like that.” He walked back to the table and gave her an annoyed look as he set his overfilled plate on the table. “I don’t like that thinking and I don’t like where that thinkin’ leads you. So stop it.”

Sam and Jack shared a look of awkward confusion as Cassie looked down, chastised. “Sorry.”

Dean reached out and put a hand on her thigh. “You’re gorgeous. Don’t talk about yourself like you’re not.”

She nodded. “Okay,” she whispered, before looking up at Sam and Jack. “I’ve got some obvious self-esteem issues...coupled with some not-so-obvious ones.”

“What does that mean?” Jack asked, with completely innocent curiosity.

She swallowed and sighed. “Means I don’t like myself sometimes and I...don’t treat myself very good sometimes because of it,” she answered honestly.

“And that just means I gotta be doubly good to her,” Dean said with a wink.

She blushed deeply before standing and taking her plate to the sink. “I like Cassie. She’s very nice. She should be nicer to herself,” Jack said quietly.

“You’re not wrong, Jack,” Dean agreed, before beginning to stuff his face again. Cassie cleaned all the dishes as they were brought to her. Dean was the last one still in the kitchen after Jack and Sam left to their rooms. “So, you ready to finish the tour?”

“Was there something important I missed?” she asked, wiping her hands on a dry dish towel and setting it on the edge of the sink.

“Yeah. _My_ room. What do you say, we put some memories in my memory foam mattress?” 

She smiled softly, but Dean thought he saw something a bit fake in it. “Yeah, of course. To bed.” He grabbed her hand and guided her out of the kitchen and down the hall. She smiled as she looked around his room. The record player with the rock vinyls beside it, the guns and weapons on the wall. “Wow, look at this.”

“You like it? I mean, I don’t have all the crazy nerdy posters and shit that you do, and my bed is not anywhere as big as yours, but...I like it.”

“I love it, Dean. It’s very you.”

Dean smirked as he kicked his door closed. “So…you gonna get nude? I’m still pretty hungry and I just can’t wait to eat you up.”

“Cheese,” she accused him, shaking her head.

Something in her tone made his eyebrows come together. “You usually _like_ a little bit of cheese, Crash.”

“S-sorry,” she stuttered out. “I _do_ like your cheese, Dean, I’m just...I-”

He stepped in front of her and grabbed her chin, tipping her head back to look him in the eyes. “What’s the problem, baby?”

She blinked rapidly, green eyes suddenly brimming with tears. “I just don’t understand why…”

“Why what?” he asked.

“Why you wanna see me naked.” Dean’s eyes narrowed in anger at her words and she looked away from them. “I’m huge. My rolls have rolls. I’m disgusting, Dean, and I don’t-”

“Shut the fuck up,” he growled. “Look at me. _Look_ at me!” Her eyes jumped to his and he sneered as he looked down at her. “I don’t know how many times I gotta explain this shit to you, but I don’t care about your weight.”

“But why?” she squeaked.

Anger flashed across his face and his hand moved from her chin to her neck, thick fingers wrapping around her throat and putting just a bit of pressure on her windpipe. She let out a heavy sigh, squeezing her thighs together. “I gotta go through this _again_? I’ve told you before: you’re gorgeous.”

“N-no, I’m really not.”

“Take your clothes off. Now.” His tone left no room for argument so she toed her tennis shoes off and unbuttoned her jeans, pushing them down her thighs. He let go of her neck and grabbed the hem of her t-shirt, pulling it off over her head and tossing it to the floor. “Get on the bed.”

Her jaw dropped and she started to argue but he just narrowed his eyes at her again so she moved to lay on his bed. “I’m so sick of you doubting yourself, Crash.” He climbed on the bed, settling between her thighs and looking down at her. “I’m tired of hearing you say these horrible things about yourself. Holdin’ _me_ up on a pedestal like I’m so much better than you...even knowin’ all the things I’ve done.”

“Dean, I-”

“Shut up,” he demanded. “It’s time for you to listen. _Really_ listen.” He ran his hand up her leg and across her belly, up to her breasts, where he ran his fingers across the top of her bra. “I love these thick thighs, and your big ass, and your huge fuckin’ boobs. You’re soft and that’s not bad, baby.” He tucked his fingers in the cups of her bra and pulled them down, biting his bottom lip when her breasts were put on display. “You’ve got the best pussy I’ve ever tasted and you are so tight and when you do those kegels when I’m in you, Crash? Drives me crazy. _You_ drive me crazy.”

He dragged his hand down to her pussy and rubbed his thumb lightly across her clit through her panties. “There’s a reason I keep coming back to you. Well, there’s a _lot_ of reasons I keep coming back to you, but you know what never factors in? When I’m thinking about how amazing you are?” Her eyes rolled back as he increased the pressure of his thumb. “When I’m thinking about how smart and beautiful and badass you are? Never, _ever_ do I think about the numbers on your fucking scale.”

Her cheeks went completely red and she looked away from him. “Don’t hide. Look at me.” She turned her head back to look him in his eyes. “You’re the most awesome woman I’ve ever met and I know you’ve got a lifetime of bullshit in your head, but you have to believe me on this. Please, start trustin' me on this."

"I trust you, Dean."

He bit his lip as he looked down at her. “That’s good.” He moved to sit on the edge of the bed and patted his lap. “Get yourself over my lap.”

“Wait, what?” she asked, her voice squeaking.

“I can’t let you get away with all the shit you’ve been talkin’ about yourself, so...come get your punishment.” She let out a sharp gasp and she got up on her knees. He could see how intrigued she was by the idea. Her pain thing was something he’d never fully investigated, but he assumed if she liked hair-pulling and light whipping, then she probably liked spanking too. He pulled her across his lap and she whimpered. “How many you think you deserve, Crash, for all the horrible things you’ve said about yourself?”

“I don’t know. Haven’t been punished like this since I was eleven.”

He chuckled. “Bet you hated it back then.” She nodded her head and his hand came down on the globe of her ass. She gasped, stiffened and wrapped her hand in his comforter. He slapped his hand across her ass again and she moaned, writhing in his lap. “How long did it take you to figure out you like this shit?”

“Uh-um, h-high school.”

“Oh? How’d you figure that out in high school?” he asked, slapping her ass again. She gasped and took a deep breath.

“This boy I liked bit my arm. I don’t e-even remember why he did it, but I remember I liked it...a lot. So much I asked him to do it again...and again…” She moaned at the memory, twisting her hands a bit in the blanket. “And then he bit my thigh and I came right there in the courtyard at school. It was so embarrassing.”

Dean smirked. “What’d Joe and Sherry say when you came home covered in bite marks, smelling like shame?” His hand slapped across her ass again and she dropped her forehead to the mattress. 

"Mom said be careful-ah!," she exclaimed as he spanked her again. "Dad thought it was funny. Said I got it from my mom.”

“That must’ve been awkward.”

She shook her head. “No. I already knew. I found the paddle in their toy box when I was eight.”

“Ooh. No wonder you ended up twisted,” he said, chuckling. He slid his hand down her ass to slip his middle finger in her pussy. “Damn. You got so wet from this. All right. Head on the pillow.” Cassie sat up and leaned back, placing herself on his pillow, looking up at him. “Spread ‘em.” She smiled shyly as she spread her legs. Dean bit his lip as his eyes focused on her pussy. He hissed a little as he dropped to his belly between her thighs. “Fuckin’ delicious.”

She gasped and closed her eyes as his tongue dragged from her entrance to her clit. “Oh, no, no. Open your eyes. I want you to look at me eating you up.” She forced her eyes open and looked down at him. “You see how much I love eatin' you, baby?" 

She kept her eyes open as long as she could, watching him feast upon her like she was the most delectable thing he had ever eaten. It didn’t take long before her eyes had fluttered closed. He didn’t berate her for it this time, just continuing to lick stripes from her entrance to her clit, nibbling at her outer lips.

“Oh, gods, Dean, fuck, I need...fuck, please!”

He smirked as he looked up at her from between her thighs. “Need what, Crash?”

She groaned. “Are you really gonna make me beg?”

“If you don’t beg, you don’t get to scream, baby.”

She gasped as he flicked his tongue over her clit again. “Dean, please. I need you in me.”

He chuckled and flicked his tongue again. “Little louder, baby. You know how much I love hearin’ it.”

She whimpered and sighed heavily. “ _Dean_! Please! Please, I need it!” she cried out, grabbing at her breasts.

“That’s a good girl,” he whispered, and she shivered as he crawled up her body. “I’ve watched enough porn to recognize a praise kink when I see one. Love hearin’ what a good girl you are, don’t you?” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her neck. “You gonna be nice and loud for me, Crash? Gonna scream when I get my cock in you, baby?”

“Gonna scream if you don’t,” she responded, grabbing his shoulders. "Why do you still have clothes on?"

"Because I was tryin' to teach a lesson and you always get distracted when I get nude."

"Of course I get distracted when you're nude!" She laughed. "Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

Dean chuckled and pulled his shirt over his head. "Get a condom out of the drawer, baby."

"Thought they'd be in your duffel," she said, rolling over to pull open his side drawer.

"Usually, yeah, but I keep a stash here."

"For the roadhouse girls?" she asked.

He didn’t want to lie. He _did_ keep the box of Trojans in his drawer for his increasingly rare trips to neighboring towns to pick up one-night stands...but he didn’t want her thinking about other women he’d taken to bed recently, especially after Amanda confirmed that Crash hadn’t had sex with anybody but Dean since her husband walked out.

So he ignored the question and focused on pulling open his belt. She was instantly distracted when he opened his jeans and pulled them down to bunch at his feet with his boxer-briefs. Her eyes focused on his hard length, her fingers fumbling as she handed him the foil packet. She shook her head, coming back to herself.

“Wait, wait, wait,” she said, licking her lips. “That’s latex.”

He looked down at the packet and hummed in agreement as he looked at the word. “Yep.” He sighed and caught her eyes. “I do not have any that aren’t latex.” He flung the packet at the drawer and flopped down on the mattress. “Well, that sucks.”

“I guess we should have stopped by the grocery store.”

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. “I was _at_ the grocery store. I didn’t even think about hypoallergenic condoms.” He shook his head at himself again. “Such a dumbass.”

Crash scooted closer to him and leaned up to kiss his cheek. “You’re not a dumbass. _I’m_ the weirdo with the allergies.”

“We...could do...other stuff...I guess,” he said, trying not to sound disappointed.

“How long’s it been?” she asked, setting her hand on his thigh and lightly scratching her nails up the muscle.

“What, since I got laid?” he asked, hissing when she wrapped her hand around his softening length.

“Since you got off...doesn’t matter how.”

“Um...it was me and Pornhub Tuesday night.” His hips jerked as she ran her fist down him. “W-why?”

“And you’ve...worn a condom with all the other women, right?” she whispered, taking his earlobe lightly between her teeth.

“Al-always.”

She pulled back. “Well, then…you and I could…” 

He turned to look at her, eyebrows coming together. “Wait, we...what, a pull-out? There’s sperm in precum, I could still get you-”

“A Harvard study proved that there’s only sperm in precum if the man has orgasmed in the last 36 hours. It’s been three days since you did.”

Dean reached out and buried his hand in her hair, staring into her eyes. “Are you sure?” he whispered.

She nodded, her hand tightening its grip. “I trust you,” she whispered back.

“Oh, fuck,” he groaned out, pulling her into a passionate kiss and twisting to push her into the mattress. Their tongues swept across each other as Dean lined the head of his cock up with her entrance, running it up to her clit before back down to her entrance. When he started pushing into her, he groaned and dropped his head to her shoulder, already breathing heavily as he tried to keep himself from going too fast. “How do you feel tighter without the condom?”

"You're just more sensitive," she said, practically panting as he pulled out a half inch and pushed back in. She grasped at the hair at the base of his neck and clenched hard around him.

"Shit! Don't do that!" he hissed, grabbing a fistful of his sheet. He leaned up to look down at her in exasperation. "You just got done saying I'm oversensitive and you're gonna kegel my dick off?"

"Sorry. I couldn't help it, D. You're just so big," she said, seductively. "And I can feel you so much better...every one of your perfect ridges and pulsing veins."

"Oh, you don't pull out the porn-writer imagery, Crash. I can't...com'on. That’s not fair,” he almost whined.

“Okay. So...can’t talk, can’t clench...you want me to just, ya know, lie here?” She shrugged. “‘Cause I can do that. I starfished for Mike almost every time. Just closed my eyes and thought of anything else, any _one_ else and-”

Dean thrusted his hips forward, making her cry out as he bottomed out with his pelvis flush with hers. “You don’t _ever_ mention his name when I’m inside of you again, get me?” he said, complete seriousness taking his expression.

“Yeah. I’m sorry,” she said, all sass leaving her as she repeated, “I’m sorry.”

He dipped his head down and kissed her as he started to move, his thick cock rubbing along her walls. His pace started slow, his nerves still a little overworked by her intimate, tight embrace, but as she lifted her hips to meet his movements and her pussy got wetter, as his bedroom filled with the sounds of heavy breathing and moans they couldn’t hold back, his thrusts picked up speed.

He stopped, suddenly, his hips stilling and making her gasp at the abrupt halt to her pleasure. Dean kissed his way across her collarbone and Cassie had to stop herself from clenching her pussy muscles. “Dean? You okay?” she asked, panting.

“Yeah. Just...almost blew my load,” he answered, honestly. He pressed kisses to her jawline, up to the bolt of her jaw. “Figured that’d probably be a bad idea.”

She laughed and ran her hand through his hair. “Yeah. It wouldn’t be the best idea, yeah.”

“Yeah, just gimme a minute, okay?” He licked at her neck, taking his time to calm down and pull himself back from the edge. He started thrusting again after a moment, one hand buried in her hair and the other grabbing at her thigh.

“Dean! _Fuck!_ Oh, god!” she cried out, grabbing at his shoulders.

He slowed to a stop again and busied himself with kisses again. “You’re so amazing, Crash,” he whispered, making her shiver. “I could stay inside you forever.”

“I think we’d probably get hungry, eventually,” she responded, a little breathy.

He chuckled. “I’m sure we could get Sammy to bring us food.”

“I’m really not interested in Sam seeing my body, are you?”

Dean almost growled at the thought. “No. Sam doesn’t get to see you naked. Guess we’ll have to finish eventually.” He started moving again, ramping up slowly.

“Oh, fuck, Dean. Shit, it’s-”

“So good, baby. Fuck, so good.” He grunted in her ear as he started picking up his pace. It wasn’t long before he was grabbing at the pillow beside her head. “Wh-where you want it, Crash?”

“Uh...m-my belly? I-I’m not there yet, though,” she whined.

“I know. But I _am_ and I can’t keep edging or we’re gonna have an accident, so…” He kissed her cheek and lightly bit her neck. “Promise I won’t leave you unsatisfied. Just...you’re a fuckin’ sex goddess and I can’t control myself much longer, baby.”

She bit her lip at the praise and looked away, just for a moment until he pulled out and started to furiously run his fist up and down his length until he came across her belly and breasts. He fell to the mattress next to her, breathing heavily. “You wore me out. Damn.” He took a deep breath, then rolled off the bed and grabbed a towel off of his sink. He cleaned his cum off of her skin and tossed the cloth across the room at the sink before propping himself up on his left arm. He coaxed her legs back open and easily buried two fingers in her. “Got the best pussy I’ve ever been in. Perfect. Strong. Tight. Wet. Tasty.”

She wrapped her hands around his forearm, loving the way she could feel his muscles moving as he worked his fingers in and out of her. “Oh, god, oh fuck, Dean, fuck!”

“You wanna let go, Crash. I can feel how much you wanna cum. Don’t you want it, baby?”

“Yes,” she gasped. “Please.”

He smirked as he pressed his thumb into her clit and rubbed harsh circles over the bundle of nerves. She whined and dug her nails into his arm as her whole body went stiff and her eyes rolled back. He waited for her to come down from her orgasm before he pulled his hand away. He licked his fingers and flopped onto his back. “That was…” He whistled in appreciation and Cassie laughed.

“High praise, Dean. Thanks.”

“Hey, every bit of that praise was how I really feel. I’ll say it a thousand times, if you need to hear it.” He pulled her against his body and wrapped his arm around her.

“Maybe a few more times,” she said, snuggling closer.

“I’ll tell you all about how amazing you are in the morning, okay?”

“Okay,” she whispered, yawning.

“Get some sleep, baby.” She nodded, letting her eyes drift closed. “Night, Crash.”


End file.
